Truth
by Tirainy
Summary: Tails invented new device of name T.R.U.T.H. It makes people say truth if shot by it. Sonic and Tails decide to use it on Eggman to find out what his next plan is. However, it reveals side of Eggman, neither of them have ever seen before.


Welcome, this is my first published story written in english. Nice reviews and constructive critism aprreciated.

Warnings: Possibility of grammar mistakes, incorrect use of tenses, and another realated problems with writing in not-native language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or any related characters.

* * *

><p>Do you sometimes have that feeling that something isn't right?<p>

Because Sonic surely was experiencing one. He was walking through his home, sipping soda, trying to find out what is wrong. It was quiet sunny morning.

Wait...quiet morning?

There was no noise coming from the Tails's workshop, which was **really** unusual.

Sonic put the can with soda on the table and went to investigate the reason of this silenece. Tails surely wasn't still sleeping. He passed his room when going downstairs and there was not that usual snoring that Tails always made.

Sonic was already in the middle of the staircase, but he still couldn't hear a thing. „Tails, are you here?"

No answer.

Sonic felt sinking feeling in his stomache. Tails never left without telling him or at least leaving note.

-O-

After searching the whole workshop, he still hadn't a trace of where Tails could be. Sonic then returned to upper floor, looking if he hasn't missed a note.

However, there was none.

Surely, Tails was old enough to went out on his own, but he never took that opportunity. He was always doing something in his workshop.

What if Eggman kidnapped him when he was sleeping?

„Nah, like if Eggman could do something like that without doing big show out of it!"

„What did Eggman do?"

„Eh?" Sonic turned to his right, where surely a second ago wasn't absolutely unharmed Tails.

„Tails!" Sonic's face lit up as he hugged his brother in bone-crushing hug.

„Ngh...What's up with you?"

„Just happy to see you!"

„Sure." Tails's tone clearly showed he didn't believe that at all, but Sonic simply ignored it.

„So, where were you?"

Tails took deep breath as he was finally released from the hug. „Trying out my new invention."

„...Something dangerous, again?" Sonic had given him disapproving look. Tails tried only the dangerous ones outside. Even now, though he promised he wouldn't try anything life-threating at least one month after the accident with explosives. Chemistry just wasn't Tails's thing.

„I know what you're thinking, but it's not harmful...not at least in the physical way."

Sonic raised an eye-ridge. „That means...?"

„I was able to invent the...T.R.U.T.H." Tails made dramatic gesture with his hands.

„You know...I hate to break it to you but that thing was around here since...the Big bang?"

Tails give a sarcastic laugh. „It's name of my device."

„The lie detector also exist for some time already..."

„It's not polygraph! My device doesn't just detect you lie, it doesn't allow you to lie."

„Wait...so, if I try to say a lie, it will..."

„Make you say a truth."

„And you invented that for what reason? I swear I didn't eat your cake!"

„I know, it was Knuckles."

Sonic gave him suspicious look.

„What? I needed to try it out on someone."

„So, the reason?"

„It could be used by policemen or we can use it to find out about Eggman's next plan!"

„So, we will just walk into Eggman's hideout, and ask:'So, what's your next plan for conquering the world?'. And he will just tell us?"

„Well, actually we first have to shot him with this." Tails sudenly took out gun out of nowhere.

„Hey! Watch where are you aiming with that!" Sonic raised hands in I-am-not-armed gesture.

„Calm down. You just wouldn't be able to lie for few hours."

„But by the size of this thing, a shot would hurt pretty bad-!" Sonic suddenly realized something. „ Hey! You told me it's not harmful!"

„Knuckles hadn't even realized I shot him."

„Knuckles hadn't realized when a giant rock fell on his head."

Tails sighed. This is going to be **long** conversation.

-O-

After arguing about the philosophical question if it's right to take people they right to lie, with good points from both sides, Tails representanting the side for TRUTH, Sonic the side against...They decided the will just go try it on Eggman, because it was the only thing that none of them was against in this matter.

-O-

Yeah, it probably wasn't that good idea after all.

Neither of them expected emotional outburst that followed.

Sonic didn't really know that much about Eggman. Only that he was evil-genius who wants to rule the world and can run quite fast.

And he sort of wished it stayed that way.

Tails at this very moment was giving Eggman another tissue as now he was talking about how badly the other kids in kindergarten had treated him.

No, seriously, who would expect that question:'Why do you actually want to rule the world?' will start this never-ending waterfall?

„It was even worse in high-school..."

Chaos, why?!

-O-

Sonic was rubbing his temples as he and Tails were going throught a forest. Quiet ringing of Tails's cell phone went unnoticed by Sonic as he was in his mind planning how to avoid Eggman for few weeks.

„Tails, destroy that thing. I don't want this to happen again."

„..."

„Tails, are you listening to me?"

„Sorry, what were you saying?" Tails quickly hid his cell phone.

However, that wasn't fast enough for Sonic. „What happened?"

„I was told the second person I had tried TRUTH on, sort of...went mad and is right now destroying a city."

Sonic gave him blank look. „It's Shadow, isn't it?"

Tails innocently smiled.

„I am going on a long vacation after this is over."

* * *

><p>For those wondering, the TRUTH does not allow even self-deny(which is sort of a lie when you think about it), so Shadow's sadistic thoughts, traumas and every negative feeling had flown on the surface. So, don't try your inventions on unstable people. Especially not on crazy scientists or hedgehogs.<p> 


End file.
